Akumu
by The Cahill-Demigod Witch
Summary: Akumu means "nightmare" in Japanese, so Japan has this nightmare, but why does it seem like he's absolutely terrified?


**Hello~ I'm kind of in the mood to write a TaiwanxJapan fic, so here we go~**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_Usually calm and composed Japan just had a nightmare that scared the living daylights out of him… What's happened to poor Nihon? And why was it so horrifying? _

* * *

Once he was done washing the dishes, sweeping the floor, locking the doors, closing the windows, and giving Pochi-kun some water and dinner, Japan decided to go to sleep. He slid the shoji screen door to his room open and closed it behind him, changed into his nightclothes, and got into bed.

Big mistake.

* * *

_Japan stood in the middle of a battlefield, wearing his white naval uniform which was stained with red—blood, he realized. It was still fresh, which meant the war had just ended._

_He kept one hand on his katana, ready to draw it at the first signs of danger as he walked. The once-green field now held bloody corpses and the grass and other plants were now splattered with blood, like his current clothes. It was a sunny day, though, and due to the (too) many battles he had fought, he couldn't figure out who he was up against. But as he went farther and farther, he caught glimpses of faces, all of them kind of familiar…_

"_Japan…"_

_He turned and pulled his katana out in one fluid motion, but dropped it when he saw who called his name. "Taiwan?" he said, bewildered._

_She stood not so far from him, around ten steps away. Her pink qipao with gold trim and long white skirt were stained with blood. The wind blew her long, dark hair away from her face, revealing red marks and a few cuts. Just as he took a step forward, she fell, and he had to lunge as far as he could to catch her—and succeeded._

"_Taiwan!" He stumbled, but kept a firm hold on her. "Taiwan—"_

_Her eyelids were fluttering. He could feel her heartbeat fading. She was starting to shiver. Then he felt something cold and wet on his torso, and realized it was her blood. He looked at the way she came and saw blood on the stone and dirt path, and knew that she was still going to die no matter what._

"Rì Běn_," she whispered. "_Nĭ wèi shén me bă wŏ dă sĭ le?_"_

_Then her eyes really closed. He went rigid all over as realization struck him: He had killed Taiwan, claimed her lands for himself, and wiped her off the face of the earth._

_And without him feeling it, a tear slowly made its way down his cheek._

* * *

Japan sat up with a jolt. He blinked a few times and touched his face, shocked to feel that his cheeks were damp. Completely ignoring the fact that he looked like a total mess, he ran to the living room and was about to reach for the telephone when he heard light footsteps.

He slowly lowered his hand and went to find the source of the sound. _I rive (live) arone (alone), _he reminded himself as he opened and closed many shoji screen doors open and close as he peered into various rooms. Then he reached the dining room and found…

"Taiwan!"

The Chinese girl looked up and smiled. She was wearing her gold-trimmed pink qipao top, long white skirt and pink slippers—the exact same outfit she wore in the dream. "_Zăo ān, Rì Běn!" _she said cheerfully as she poured tea into two cups. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up!"

Relief filled his heart as he stepped inside and hugged her. The other nation was momentarily surprised, but laughed and hugged him back. Japan brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and let his forehead touch hers. "_Ohayō, _Taiwan," he murmured.

Suddenly, the door opened. Both countries pulled away and saw a teenage girl wearing a light blue kimono blouse and dark jeans. "Oh… _gomennasai," _she said quickly, bowing and quickly closing the door.

Taiwan gave Japan a weird look. "Was that Tokyo?" she asked.

He nodded. _"Hai_. She and the other cities are coming over."

She smiled. "Okay then. By the way, Taipei's here too. We're staying in a hotel not too far from here." She gave him the hotel's address. "You can drop by anytime. I'll be going now." Leaning in close, she pecked him on the cheek, then got up and left.

Without thinking, Japan's hand flew to his cheek, fingers brushing the spot that Taiwan had brushed her lips against. It was just an _akumu, _a nightmare, and now everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Woot! First time writing about a pairing in Hetalia, and there's my OC Tokyo :3**

**Anyway, please review :) Arigato!**


End file.
